Extreme Rules 2015
'''Extreme Rules 2015 '''took place on April 26, 2015. This show marked the beginning of the new match system for PWITOF where members would have matches with each other to determine who was better and who would get shots at championships instead of being based solely on points scored. This also was the beginning of the 2015 PWITOF King of the Ring tournament, a 16-person tournament to determine the next king of PWITOF. Background Extreme Rules 2015 was centered around the King of the Ring tournament. Eight of the matches on this card were King of the Ring tournament matches to determine who would advance to the quarter-finals. One of the eight matches was also a PWITOF Terra Championship match, as Dwight A. Bennett II defended his PWITOF Terra Championship against Jordan Marzouq. The 2014 King of the Ring winner, Abel Herrera, challenged PWITOF World Champion Edgar Salas in the first-ever singles match for the PWITOF World Championship. At WrestleMania, Abel Herrera outscored John Altmann, forcing him to be unable to compete for the PWITOF World Championship and granting Abel Herrera a match for the championship in the process. Though Abel Herrera had won the championship twice in his career, both his reigns lasted 3 days (the shortest up until this point) and stated he was looking to finally have a run with a championship under this new format. Edgar Salas, who retained his championship at WrestleMania, was looking to make history as the first champion to successfully retain his championship multiple times consecutively. Up until the new match system, no champion had successfully retained the championship more than once during a reign. JennyMania (Edgar Salas and Jennifer Roberts) won the PWITOF Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania in their first time as a team. However, Abel issued an open invitation to the members of PWITOF to challenge JennyMania for the championship at Extreme Rules. The invitation was first answered by Kevin Silva, who said he would team with either of his Power Trip partners. Abel insisted that Jordan Marzouq be the one to team with Silva so that each member of the Power Trip can beat Edgar for a championship at Extreme Rules. John Altmann then answered the challenge on behalf of the most successful team in PWITOF history, TWitWoW. Danny Ryan was the final person to answer the challenge and surprisingly announced Salvador R. Salcido as his partner. Their team name was later revealed to be Llama Skill Division (LSD). While John Altmann couldn't challenge for the PWITOF World Championship for a year due to the wager he made with Abel Herrera, he set his attention towards the PWITOF Terra Championship. This was the one championship John had never pursued in his PWITOF career and by winning the championship, John would have put himself in a rare group of PWITOF Triple Crown Champions. However, Stephen Solorio also was looking to challenge for the PWITOF Terra Championship. Abel Herrera would announce the first-ever #1 contenders match in PWITOF history, pitting these two against each other for a shot at the PWITOF Terra Championship. Results Category:Events Category:Extreme Rules